Talk:Competitive Mission (Factions)
There isn't much here, and it isn't of the highest quality either; I just made the wording better. If anyone could help, it would be appreciated. Alreajk 17:08, 12 March 2007 (CDT) I've improved the quality, as well as the accuracy of the data. But there isn't a great deal to say about these missions that isn't already said in the Specific mission articles themselves. Ckal Ktak 15:56, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Mabey we should include builds? Its not typicly done, but it would beef up the article and shed light on strategys to win these things Again, that info is for the specific mission articles themselves if at all, not here. --Ckal Ktak 09:42, 7 April 2007 (CDT) I Corrected the erronous statement that players make teams of 8 outside the missions. Sword.wind. 23:14, 14 April 2007 (CDT) I added a Paragraph on why the missions ar used, as that is a question many people i know have. I'm not sure if it's formatted right, so help is appreciated.--Firebird76 10:36, 16 April 2007 (CDT) I cleaned up, well, most of it. Fixed spelling, removed redundant information, made the formatting consistent, changed awkward phrasings, etc. Hashmir 15:05, 28 May 2007 (CDT) The article currently states that the recently added Kurzick/Luxon skills (see June 15th, 2007 game update) cannot be used in the competitive missions, has this been confirmed? --Wolfie (talk| ) 20:22, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :They cant be used in PVP period.--[[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 22:14, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :: You can not use any of the new PVE (notice the E ;) in any of the current PvP Arenas. Cookieaddictedmonster 22:04, 5 July 2007 (CDT) I don't know what the original entry looked like, but the current version is too information dense. There are too few sentences conveying too much information. Simpler sentence structures would be better (particularly with 7 other article references within the first sentence). You're assuming that the reader understands those other entries and how they pertain to this entry. This is almost one of those dictionary entries that defines a word by referring back to itself. In this case I think we're going to find that "more is better".-- Sabardeyn 12:37, 29 September 2007 (UTC) merger to Comp. Mish. page I am noting in here (as well as the main comp. mish page) that we should merge the two pages together and format as required. The main page should be linking to the main Comp. Mish. page and not just Factions....unless we can reclassify Ascalon Academy as a non-competitive mission. VisionOfTheWood 02:18, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Update: I really think we should unclassify Ascalon Academy as a Competitive Mission for the following reasons: *Henchmen, aside from the Zaishen, cannot participate in PvP arenas. *PvP players cannot partake in the mission. *It is non-repeatable and is part of the Propheces storyline. FA and JQ are not part of the primary Factions storyline, just quests that can be accessed and play no real importance to the story itself. VisionOfTheWood 02:25, 15 September 2008 (UTC) : The classification depends on what the in-game screen actually says when you go into the mission - if it's "competitive mission" there, we've got to mention that here under that name because curious players may want to learn more. --◄mendel► 02:57, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Sounds like a petition to ANET...haha. I still think we can manage a merger between the pages. I suppose in theory we could just not link that portion of the Ademy quest to this. Even though it's technically called a Competitive Mission, it's not the same definition. Perhaps we can just ignore the nomenclature relationship in this case and leave Competitive Mission pages related to the FA/JQ alone a post a link similar to what's been on the Factions page...especially since the main page link takes you straight to Factions anyway... VisionOfTheWood 00:34, 18 September 2008 (UTC) : There are two ways this can go: either to the bottom of "competitive mission", where it is too detailed compared to some other mission-type articles, or to the top to both Jade Quarry and Fort Aspenwood, where it belongs. Information about getting there is on the pages for the respective outposts, although these lack the indication about the Temple of Balthazar access. So I suggest we add the overview and rewards to Jade Quarry and Fort Aspenwood, amend the 4 location pages with Great Templa access info, and delete this article here as it serves no purpose. --◄mendel► 10:41, 18 September 2008 (UTC)